The goal of the UNC CFAR Immunology Core is to support HIV research by UNC and affiliated investigators aimed at stemming the HIV pandemic. The Immunology Core will achieve this goal by providing infrastructure, services and leadership to facilitate studies ofthe Immunologic aspects of HIV pathogenesis, therapeutics and diagnostics. Specifically, the Core will provide services including: biospecimen procurement and distribution, flow cytometry, immune function testing, soluble marker testing, mmunogenetic testing and training/education. The Core will promote the use of these services by supporting developmental awardees, assisting with the development of grants and contracts addressing immunologic questions of HIV infection and fostering collaborations with industry for evaluation of novel technologies for the diagnosis and monitoring of HIV infection. The Core's established services as well as methods and tools developed via support of investigators and industry will also be used to support various DAIDS groups (ACTG, HPTN, CHAVI), to build capacity at international sites and to support UNC CFAR initiatives including HIV latency, primary infection and AIDS malignancies. Finally, the Core will actively seek input from these users as well as other internal and external advisors to continually assess and improve Core services. By supporting a broad research agenda including pathogenesis, therapeutics and diagnostics, the Core will be a significant component of the efforts to address the HIV pandemic.